The present invention relates to cleaning device, and particularly to a bacteria removing cleaner. The washing time can be controlled effectively; moreover, the bacteria removing cleaner is capable of being assembled to a stool rapidly and quickly. Thereby, the lifetime is prolonged.
In the prior art, the amount of flushing water is controlled by a computer device, but this design can not meet the requirement of everybody and thus it is inconvenient for many users. Moreover, the price and damage rate are high. Therefore, it can not be accepted by everybody.
In U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,372, xe2x80x9ccleanerxe2x80x9d, assigned by the applicant of the present invention, disclosed a cleaner which has a main body 1 and a nozzle unit 2 and a plurality of conduits 3.
The main body 1 is formed by locking a control valve 11 and a lower receiving body 12. A control valve 11 has a control handle 13. Two lateral bottoms of the control handle 13 are formed with a large arc 131 and a small arc 132. A valve rod 14 is formed at an inner side. The valve rod 14 is enveloped by a compressing spring 141. An outer side thereof is enclosed by a valve cover 15. Moreover, the lower receiving body 12 is formed with an outer casing 121 and an inner wall 122. A plurality of pressure balance holes 123 are formed on the inner wall 122. Water inlet channels 16, 17 are installed at the proper positions of the casing 121. A retaining plate 18 is protruded from another side and the bottom thereof is installed with a water draining channel 19. The upper end of the water draining channel 19 has a valve cover 15. When the control handle 13 is pressed downwards so that the valve rod 14 and the valve cover 15 are pulled upwards, the water draining channel 19 can be opened for draining water. After the control handle 13 returns and the valve rod 14 is put down. Thereby, the valve cover 15 closes the water drain channel 19 so as to isolate the water from flowing through the water drain channel 19.
The nozzle unit 2 has a separable retaining pad 21. The retaining pad 21 may be an upper pad 211 or a lower pad 212 with the type of the stool by sticky or screw 213. Besides, the top end of the retaining pad 21 is installed with a nozzle conduit 22. One end of the nozzle conduit 22 is installed with a tube joint 23. Another end thereof is installed with a nozzle 24. The center of the nozzle 24 is installed with straight jetting holes 241, and the outer side of the straight jetting holes 241 has a plurality of inclined jetting holes 242. When water flows to the holes 241 and 242, the two kinds of water beams will interact so as to generate spiral water beams C so as to have preferred flushing effect. Referring to FIGS. 1 to 4 of the attachment, the user can press the large arc 131 or the small arc 132 (the water can be flushed continuously). When the control handle 13 is pressed and after the valve rod 14 and valve cover 15 are pulled upwards, clean water will enter, into the casing 121 from the water inlet channels 16 and 17. To prevent the valve cover 15 made of silicon rubber from being flushed by water, when water flows through the pressure balance holes in the inner wall 122 of the casing 121, the water will retain a constant water pressure. Then, the water flow is guided to the nozzle unit 2 through the water draining channel 19 (FIG. 6 of the attachment). When water flow to the holes 241 and 242, the two kinds of water beams will interact so as to generate spiral water beams C so as to have preferred flushing effect.
Furthermore, if it is to be closed. It is only necessary to return the handle 13 to the original position. By the ejecting force of the compressible spring 141, the valve rod 14 will resist a downward force. Meanwhile, the valve cover 15 will close the water draining channel 19. Therefore, water is isolated not to flow through the water draining channel (see (referring to FIGS. 1, 2 and 3).
In above clean structure, since the valve rod 14 is axially connected to the control handle 13 and the valve rod 14 passes through the valve cover 11. Thereby, the valve rod 14 below the valve cover 111 must be installed with a compressible spring 141, and then the valve cover 15 encloses the outer side of the valve rod. Since the valve cover 15 is made of silicone rubber, when the control handle 13 is pressed and after the valve rod 14 and valve cover 15 are pulled upwards, clean water will enter into the casing 121 from the water inlet channels 16 and 17. Then, the water flow is guided to the nozzle unit 2 through the water draining channel 19. When water flows to the holes 241 and 242, the two kinds, of water beams will interact so as to generate spiral water beams C so a;s to have preferred flushing effect. Furthermore, if it is to be closed. It is only necessary to return the handle 13 to original position. By the ejecting force of the compressible spring 141, the valve rod 14 will resist a downward force. Meanwhile, the valve cover. 15 will close the water draining channel 19. However, if it is used repeatedly, the valve rod 14 below the valve cover 111 will not close the water draining channel effectively so that water flows into the nozzle unit 2 continuously. Finally, water is drained out from the holes 241 and 242. Thereby, it can not achieve the object of the present invention.
Especially, when one water inlet channel 17 is used to transfer hot water. The valve cover 15 made of silicon rubber will be hardened so that the valve cover 15 can not close the water draining channel 19 effectively. As a result water flows into the nozzle unit 2 continuously from the water draining channel 19. Thus, water drains out from the nozzle holes 241 and 242.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a bacteria removing cleaner which comprises a water-stopping control unit and a nozzle means. A plurality of conduits are used for transferring water. The water-stopping control unit has a rotary switch, a main body and a water-stop control valve for controlling the water inlet and water stopping. The main body is spaced into a water outlet space and a water inlet space. A water-stop control valve is installed at the interface of the water inlet space and the water outlet space. The top end of the water-stop control valve is connected to the rotary switch. The water-stop control valve is utilized to control water flow. By rotating a rotary switch, a washing time can be controlled effectively; moreover, the bacteria removing cleaner is capable of being assembled to a stool rapidly and quickly. Thereby, the lifetime is prolonged.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawing.